


【提翠】Everybody Knows

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 提翠, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Tybalt/Patrik





	【提翠】Everybody Knows

1.

帕特里克缓慢睁开眼睛的时候，白茫的光亮从敞着一半的窗帘里挤进他床上，初冬的晨曦来得晚，壁炉里的火焰矮了些，噼啪的声响显得舒展和轻快。帕特里克头有点沉，那是他每次醉酒后的反应，不疼，但使他昏昏欲睡。他抬手揉搓眼角，慵懒地试图伸展身体，只发现四肢又酸又累使不上力，浑身软绵绵的仿佛没了骨头。

但是这带来了一种远超于酸痛之上的舒畅。一股静谧的安宁包围了他。若隐若现的酒精味儿飘进他的鼻子，可一种更好闻的味道占了上风，也许是酒宴上沾回来的淡淡香脂味儿，也许是桌子上的一小篮水果在暖和的屋子里蒸腾出了果香，也许只是床的另一边传来的、近在咫尺的热乎乎温度在作祟，它给嗅觉发出一种带着迷惑力的引诱，加剧了睡意朦胧的人对皮肤相贴的渴望。

于是帕特里克迷迷糊糊地从喉咙里呜噜了一声，贴着枕头转了转脑袋，准备遵从诱惑，蜷缩进身旁这个舒适的体温。他打着哈欠，惬意地眯了眯眼，接着湿漉漉的视线不偏不倚对上了一双蓝色的眼睛。

帕特里克石化一般僵硬住了，混沌的大脑立刻变得澄澈清明，仿佛周身的酒气也被吓得四散奔逃，无影无踪。

在卡普莱家，拥有这般精致浅蓝色眼睛的人并不多，朱丽叶小姐是万万不可能出现在此情此景下的，那么便只剩下——

帕特里克发出一声惊慌的呜咽，猛地向后挪动，后脑勺撞上床头柜，发出了可笑的撞击声。而这声响似乎使得对面的人也从迷蒙中醒过了神，帕特里克眼看着他原本舒展的眉头慢慢拧紧，瞳孔收缩眯起，像敏锐的猫，蓄势待发的猎豹。

提伯尔特。噢，提伯尔特。

提伯尔特的目光从他脸上又落到了身上，帕特里克哆哆嗦嗦地自己也低头看了看，他的胸膛上红痕点点，尽是一夜欢爱的印记，他又鼓起勇气将视线移动到了对面，提伯尔特身上也没有好到哪里去，齿印反而比他都多，锁骨处还有几道可疑的抓痕，让帕特立刻毫不怀疑那张后背上还有更多。

到了这时，尽管两人看上去都酒后记忆模糊，但发生了什么已经不言而喻。帕特里克缩进了被子里，只露出眼睛在外面。他身高过于高挑，在距对方不到一臂距离的同一张床上试图完全藏起自己显然不会那么奏效。提伯尔特的眼神追着他的动作，一言不发，沉默了半晌后伸出手指抵住眉心。

帕特里克突然觉得委屈。酸涩刺激着他的眼角，让眼泪没出息地打转。他不该抱有什么妄想，这只是一次酒后的错误，他甚至都不记得是怎么开始的，提伯尔特或许本来打算和哪位姑娘过夜，或许姑娘们都不会把提伯尔特连胸前都抓花。他该识趣地穿上衣服走人。可四处看看，这又是他自己的房间，他还能躲去哪儿呢。

况且他的目光仍然贪婪地在对方身上停留，提伯尔特一转头就能发现。

但提伯尔特没有抬头——帕特里克不知道该失望还是该松一口气——提伯尔特只是闭着眼说了他们共度一夜之后的第一句话。

“是你自愿的吗。”提伯尔特这样问。

卡普莱先生在走廊上和小伙子们说着什么时，帕特里克躲在后面，前一晚的纵欲过度的困意慢慢泛了上来，他眼皮打架，神游天外，隐约只听到卡普莱先生说入冬初始，没储备够食物的狐狸出没频繁，让大家注意一下仓库和酒窖，已经有刚打回来的猎物被叼走了云云。

帕特里克模糊地撅了撅嘴，狐狸才不喝酒呢，他想。他又偷偷瞄了一眼提伯尔特，提伯尔特和往常一样沉默，只是皱着眉头。

帕特里克收回目光，在心默默叹了一口气。

可没过多久他居然真的发现了一只狐狸。就在一天后，那时他正在给自己的爱马梳毛，眼角余光扫到了一闪而过的大尾巴。他飞快地跟了上去，他在打架方面不是块什么好料，但手长脚长，跑起来倒是灵活。他最终在马厩不远处找到了它，狐狸很瘦，看上去许久没吃饱，正叼着一颗干瘪的树果，圆溜溜的眼睛瞧着他，他也眨着大眼睛和它对视，一会儿后狐狸扔下果子，摇着尾巴冲他发出了呜呜的叫声。

帕特里克迅速和这只狐狸成为了朋友。他每天给她带来生肉丸和水果，甚至会和她一起去打田鼠。下午日头充足些的时候，他们便躲在草垛后面的空地上，狐狸窝在他怀里撒娇，他就挠挠她的耳朵，狐狸眯眯眼睛笑，他也眯眯眼睛笑。

他也会对着这位新朋友自言自语。午后不太冷，他就干脆趴在干草地上。他摸着狐狸的脑袋出神，突然有模有样地板起脸。

“你是自愿的吗。”他嘟囔着，学着提伯尔特的神情。然后他努努嘴，又自娱自乐似地笑了出来。

他笑了一会儿，慢慢停了下来。

“姐姐们都知道我愿意。”帕特里克轻声对他的朋友说。“全世界都知道我愿意。”

“只有他自己不知道。”

狐狸眨眨眼睛，仰起头来蹭他的脸。

2.

初冬的头几天过去后，气温下降得很快。两家的年轻人对打架也变得兴致缺缺，人们冷得不想脱外衣，更不愿为了活动方便而解开领口的扣子，让冷风钻了空子灌进去。提伯尔特也是如此。两家人减少了冲突，他就把扣子系得严严实实，总是穿着那身风衣，不时地往身上裹紧一些。帕特里克听说提伯尔特很小的时候挨过冻，比一般人更怕冷一些，便不禁毫无必要地忧心起那天晚上他房间里的炉火够不够旺。

至于其他方面，帕特里克猜留在提伯尔特身上的唇齿印记和抓痕早已消褪了七七八八，那些仍然顽固停留的，则也被扣进了衬衫里，就像缠绵过的证明只存在于当时当境。

帕特里克的想象也仅能止于此。那一夜之后他们并没有比以往有更多的交流，反而相较更少。因为他总是看着提伯尔特，又在提伯尔特察觉转过目光之前飞快地逃走。

他那只新朋友前来拜访的频率也随着气温的降低而减少，大抵这个天气不适合动物出远门。但她还是会每隔几天窜门似地跑来一次，扑进他胳膊里蹭来蹭去。在狐狸不出现的时候，他就会在夜晚出门，把准备好的食物放在通往山脚的树下，回来的时候偷偷看一眼提伯尔特房间里烛灯的微光。

而提伯尔特发现他的这位新朋友并没有用多久。

在狐狸又出现的那一天，帕特里克和狐狸玩耍着滚作一团的画面被提伯尔特撞了个正着。帕特里克蹭地一下子跳起来，拢着双臂把狐狸夹在胸前，退后了两步，支支吾吾，满脸通红。

提伯尔特的眉头又皱了皱。这让帕特里克更向后缩了去。

他又能和提伯尔特独处了，即使这只是个意外。可提伯尔特一皱眉头他就害怕。他不知道提伯尔特为什么看到他又皱眉头。尽管公正来说，提伯尔特总是这个表情，他比谁都清楚这一点，但此时这个表情仍然让他的鼻子不可抑制地发酸——兴许他自己是提伯尔特经历过的最糟糕的床伴，兴趣自己刚才不体面的样子让提伯尔特不以为然。“像个小男孩”，姐姐们总是爱抚着对他这样说，但他猜这并不是提伯尔特所欣赏的特质。冬日的微风清冷干涩，帕特里克希望这风把他潮湿的眼角吹干，也忘记了它只会使他的鼻尖更红。狐狸仰起脑袋舔他的脸，发出轻微的叫唤，这细小的声音便填充在两人的沉默中。

可这一次又是提伯尔特先开口。意外的是，提伯尔特没有首先对他抱着狐狸这件事发表意见，提伯尔特只是看了他一会儿，蹙着眉头问：“你怕我了？”

帕特里克怔了一怔，急慌慌地摇头。

“那你向后躲什么？”

因为靠近你就使我心脏又热又疼，帕特里克想。但他没有这么说。

“我胆子小嘛。”帕特里克最后这样嘟哝着。

提伯尔特嘴角动了动，看上去像是因为这孩子气的话而产生的一点微弱的笑意。帕特里克注视着这个情形，抱着他的狐狸愣愣地立在那里。

但这一丁点的笑意转瞬即逝。提伯尔特垂下眼睛，又恢复了那个静默的样子。提伯尔特沉默的时候总是看起来遥远而孤独，锋芒褪去，会注视着什么又最终缩回手，就像周遭的一切都不属于他，就像没有什么属于他。

帕特里克感到胸前隐隐的刺痛。他陪他站了一会儿，突发奇想一般地试探着将狐狸抱到他眼前。

“你要不要摸摸她？”帕特里克小声问。

提伯尔特的表情有些惊讶。可这并不是一个拒绝。他犹豫着抬了抬手。狐狸的眼睛滴溜溜，看看帕特里克，又看看提伯尔特，轻轻叫唤了一声，把脑袋向提伯尔特手中蹭去。

提伯尔特愣住了。随后他像反应过来什么似的，小心翼翼地把手放到了狐狸的头顶上。狐狸眯起眼睛，在他的手里转动着耳朵，尾巴在帕特里克的胳膊下一荡一荡。

“她很喜欢你。”帕特里克高兴地说。

“她是想让我抱抱她吗？”狐狸探过身子趴到了提伯尔特肩头上，提伯尔特不确定地问。

“抱抱她吧。”帕特里克鼓励道，松开了胳膊。狐狸扭动着身子，像水一样滑溜进了提伯尔特的双手间。提伯尔特似乎对这样坦率的亲密手足无措，他抱狐狸的动作不协调而僵硬，好像这双胳膊就没有练习过如何拥抱。可他没有松开手。那双浅蓝的眼睛看着怀里的狐狸，专注凝神，手指仔细地抚摸过她耳朵后的毛发，在狐狸蹭向他脸的时候温和地迎过去。

帕特里克低下头，露出浅浅的笑。

“在笑什么？”提伯尔特仍然注意到了。

“没什么。”帕特里克轻声说。“只是觉得很难见到你这样的一面，尤其是那天我们……”

帕特里克突然捂住了嘴。他不该提的。他是个蠢货，他会毁了他们之间这个难得轻松的气氛。他苦恼地咬了咬嘴唇，只得硬着头皮强行结尾。“……之后。”

提伯尔特没有接话了。帕特里克不敢抬头，眼睛再一次变得湿乎乎的。他和提伯尔特本来就鲜少独处，他为什么要提一件酒后的、提伯尔特可能早就后悔了的事情？

酸涩和委屈把他的胸腔都挤满了。他想哭，他想抱起他的狐狸就跑。

“听着，我找你也是想和你说，”提伯尔特声音低沉，又停顿了很久。“那天晚上……”

“我知道，那只是酒精作用，我们都是。”帕特里克闷声闷气地抢着说，“那只是一个再普通不过的酒后错误！这在维罗纳人人身上都可能发生，不是吗。我没有觉得这有什么。都过去了，我们还像从前一样。你不必在意。”

提伯尔特摸着狐狸的手静止了。他的视线也凝固了一样。他半晌没有再说一句话。他好像又回到了那副孤独和疏离的模样，随后他慢慢低下头。

良久后，提伯尔特低声地“嗯”了一声。

狐狸跳下提伯尔特的胳膊，看看这个，又看看那个，在寂静下来的空气间绕他们的腿。

tbc.


End file.
